Wizard hellmouth
by loekie
Summary: What if our favourite evil Wizard chose to go after the slayer to get his hands on the slayer and speed up on getting his powers back... rated for mentions of abuse....


I get of a buss looking around me hesitantly. This was the place I had seen in my vision alright and it scared me. I grab my bag and figured I might as well start by looking for a place to stay. I take a deep breath and gather my courage. I make my way out of the buss-station and simply start to walk around this seemingly calm and quiet town. It wasn't long until I spot the small motel and decide to just get a room there and explore the town a little more.

When I step outside again, night had settled over town and the streets were surprisingly busy with kids around my age. They all seem to head to the same place though and I follow, wanting to see what the hubbub is all about. I smile as I see the club… The Bronze huh? It seemed to be buzzing and so I entered not quit sure what to expect. I had never experienced any of this and just looked around wide-eyed. A brunette girl pushed passed me giving me a disdainful look that reminded me oooh so much of that of Malfoy. I just shrugged and moved towards the bar where I ordered myself something to drink. What on earth had I been thinking? I could just hear the accusing tone of Hermione or see the hurt in Ron's eyes. Perhaps I should have let them know what I was planning. It was too late for that now and so I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind. It might get dangerous and so it was probably for the best they were back home.

I soon grow bored and leave the building. I'd just go to the motel and see what I could find out tomorrow. On my way home I passed a cemetery and frowned when I saw a redhead girl with some guy making their way through it. Most certainly curious now I followed them and saw the guy practically push the girl into what looked like a mausoleum of sorts. I narrow my eyes slowly moving into the building myself pressing myself against the wall hoping they hadn't noticed me.

The girl seemed panicked now as she looked around inching her way towards the door "That wasn't funny" she stated "I think I'm going to go now."

The man simply smirked "Is that what you think?" he asked raising an eyebrow coming towards her again. She darts around him though but only runs into a woman that now enters the mausoleum as well. I frown.. this was getting weirder by the second. The blond woman that had just entered gave the red-head a strange look while glaring at the man "Is this the best you could do?" she questioned.

"Hey! She's fresh" the man came in his defense.

The woman didn't look impressed at all "Hardly enough to share" she smirked eying the girl.

"Why didn't you bring your own" the guy asked.

The blonde raised an eyebrow "I did" she simply stated just as some boy stumbles into the mausoleum holding his neck.

"Y'know, you gave me a hickey" he told her before collapsing into the red-head's arms who only breaks his fall.

The other guy just gave the blonde a look. The woman shrugged "What..? I got hungry on the way…" she shrugged now looking around the room "You moron, you were followed here" she hissed before turning around looking me dead in the eyes "Ah well… I'm sure the Master wouldn't mind an extra snack" she smirked.

I swallow… I was caught… I sigh and step out from the shadows facing the people now in the room. The red-head helped what I assume was her friend to his feet "Let's get out of here" she said as she supported the other boy.

The woman however stood before them "You're not going anywhere until we've fed" she smiles as she transferred into what I assume her vampire features. The red-head screams and I am too stunned to really do anything.

"Well, this is nice,.." comes a clear voice and a small blonde steps in the building with yet another guy "A little bare, but a dash of paint, some throw pillows – call it home" she continues as the rest all stopped.

"Who the hell are you?" the blonde vampire asks narrowing her now yellow eyes.

"Wow, you mean there's actually somebody around here who doesn't know already? That's a relief. I'm telling you, having a secret identity in this town is a job of work" she sighed melo-dramatically.

The brunette boy looks at the blond girl "Buffy, we bail now right?"

"Not so fast" the male vampire hissed.

Buffy, apparently, faced him "Okay, first of all, what's with the outfit? Live in the now, okay? You look like DeBarge" she shook her head before turning to the female vampire "Now, we can do this the hard way, or … well, actually there's just the hard way" she concluded cocking her head slightly.

The blonde vampire shrugged "Fine with me" she states.

"Are you sure? It's not going to be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content.."

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at this. Hey, sue me, it was funny.

The male now rushed the blond from behind, but the girl was ready and just jammed a stake into his heart without ever looking "See what happens when you roughhouse?" she asked. The other blonde now grew more wary as she prepared to fight herself.

"He was young and stupid" the vampire stated with a shrug.

"Xander, go!" the small girl ordered as the vampire now lunges at her. Luckily though she is able to parry of the other's blows with martial arts precision. The brunette boy jumps into action grabbing the red-head and other boy by the arm and ushering me to 'get the hell out'. I obey since… well, I don't want to die…

* * *

There's shoes… echoing in the emptiness. When he turns he's thrown face down on the floor unable to crawl unable to crawl, clawing his way along the ground in terror – and his body is YANKED out of frame with incredible speed.

The image changes to a candle being blown out. Children can be heard eerily chanting a schoolyard song in the dark on top of sinister whispers.

"I'll take you… like a cancer, I'll get inside you and eat my way out…"

There is a pool of blood and demon faces and then roars start out of the shadows. I wake up with a start trying to get my rapid beating heart under control. I grumble annoyed.

An hour later I'm in my mother's car and we're heading towards my new school. I get out of the car "Now, you have a good time. I know you'll make friends right away. Think positive. And honey… try not to get kicked out" my mother told me and I shook my head smiling "I promise" I respond before turning and heading up to the school. So yeah I had been kicked out of my last school back in LA. I had set the gym on fire… but did they ask me why? They didn't even want to hear my side of the story. Not that they'd believe me of course. I sigh.. oh how things had changed… I head towards the principal's office and then towards my first class. When the teacher asks us to open our books I look around since I don't have one yet.

Luckily the girl beside me is nice enough to put her book between us so I too can read. After class she smile and introduced herself as Cordelia and she tells me she'll show me where the library is so I can collect my own textbooks. When we pass the fountain there's a red-head who was soon getting verbally thrashed by the brunette. I frown slightly but remember that not to long ago I would probably have done the same. She then tells me that I should come by the local club and I nod saying I would try. It had been a while since I'd gone out and I was quit looking forward to it. I enter the library after bidding the brunette goodbye.

I look around frowning "Hello? Anybody here?". The place looks deserted except for a newspaper that has a picture encircled. The caption above reads "local boy still missing" and I narrow my eyes. Then someone tabs on my shoulder and I spin around "anybody's here" I exhale as I take in the older man in front of me. "Can I help you?" his British accent inquires and I nod "I was looking for some books, I'm new" I clarify. "Miss Summers?" he asks and I frown "Good call" I smile "guess I'm the only new kid huh?" I conclude.

"I'm Mr. Giles, the librarian. I was told you were coming" he said as he disappears behind the counter. "Great" I respond "I'm going to need Perspective…" but I was interrupted. "I know what you're after" the old guy tells me putting a mega book on the counter entitled 'VAMPYR'. I shake my head "that's not what I'm looking for" I firmly tell him. Why couldn't they just freaking leave me alone? Let them do their own dirty work. I quickly take my leave this guy seriously freaking me out.

During lunch I walked outside and see the red-head girl from before sitting alone on a bench. I had heard about her and well, I could use some help getting caught up in school. I walk over and smile "Hey, Willow right?" I ask. She looks up confused "Why? I… I mean hi! Uh… did you want me to move?" she asks. I shake my head "Why don't we start with, 'Hi, I'm Buffy,' and, uh, then let's segue directly into me asking you for a favour. It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve hanging out with me for a while" I smile as I sit down next to her. "Aren't you hanging out with Cordelia?" she asked confused. "I can't do both?" I frown. "Not legally" she shakes her head.

"Look, I really wanna get by here, new school, and... Cordelia's been really nice... to me... anyway, but, um, I kinda have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes, and I heard a rumor that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up" I explain and her eye light up at the prospect. "I could totally help you out, we could meet in the library if you have sixth period free" she suggests. "Uuh... or not… Or we could meet someplace quieter.. Louder… uuh that place just gives me the wiggins.

Willow then tells me that the librarian is new and then two boys join us… Then Cordelia comes by and tells us that a boy had been stuffed in someone's locker and that PE would be cancelled. I narrow my eyes… you have got to be kidding me? I quickly excuse myself heading down to where I figured they 'stored' the body. I break open the door after making sure nobody is around. I make my way to where the body is under a sheet and remove it. I roll my eyes "Great…" I mutter. I shook my head as I make my way out of the room. I was going to have to talk to that creepy librarian. I walk into the place where books live. I stand in front of the older man my hands on my hips to get my point across.

"Okay, so what's the sitch?" I demand. The older man now looks up an eyebrow raised "Sorry?" he responds confused. "You heard about the dead guy, right? The dead guy in the locker?" I clarify. "Yes" he simply replies still drawing a blank. "'Cause it's the weirdest thing. He's got two little, little holes in his neck, and all his bloods been drained" I look him dead in they eyes "Isn't that bizarre, aren't you just going 'oooh'?"

The guy now shakes his head "I was afraid of this…" he mutters. I narrow my eyes, "Well, *I* wasn't! It's my first day! I was afraid that I was gonna be behind in all my classes, that I wouldn't make any friends, that I would have last month's hair. I didn't think there'd be vampires on campus. And I don't care" The man now raises an eyebrow "Then why are you here?" he asks. "To tell you that.. I don't care, which… I have now told you so… bye" I state turning to leave when he stops me. "Is he… will he rise again?" he asks. I shake my head "No, he's just dead" I state. He frowns… "how can you be sure?" he asks.

I sigh heavily "To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood. And then you have to suck their blood. It's like a whole big sucking thing. Mostly they're just gonna kill you" I shake my head turning around again to walk out of the room "Why am I still talking to you?" "I really don't understand this attitude. You, you've accepted your duty, you, you've slain vampires before..." he asked confused once again. I shrug "Yeah, and I've both been there and done that, and now I'm moving on" I tell him with a roll of my eyes. "What do you know about this town?" he then starts. "Uh.. it's two hours on the freeway from Neiman Marcus" I shrug having no clue as to what he is talking about.

"Dig a bit in the history of this place. You'll find a, a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences. Now, I believe this whole area is a centre of mystical energy" he sais as he sets four books on the table "That things gravitate towards it that, that, that you might not find elsewhere" he continues" I raise an eyebrow "Like vampires..?" I question as he now puts the books in my arms, one by one listing of…"Like zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi, everything you ever dreaded was under your bed, but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day. They're all real" he tells me.

I smirk "What? You sent away for the time life series?" I mock. "Ah…wwe… yes…" he then admits and I shake my head "You got the free phone?" I ask. He shakes his head… "Um.. The calendar" he answers. "Cool" I shrug giving the books back "Okay, first of all, I'm a VAMPIRE slayer, and second of all, I'm retired. Oh… I know. Why don't you kill then?" He shakes his head "I… I'm a watcher, I.. I haven't the skill.." he stammers. "Oh, come on, stake through the heart, a little sunlight... It's like falling off a log" I state raising an eyebrow. Why should I be bothered with this?

"A, a Slayer slays, a Watcher.." he starts "Watches?" I add helpfully. He sets down the books "Yes,.. No. He, he trains her, he .. prepares her" he then explains and I narrow my eyes "Prepares me for what? For getting kicked out of school? For losing all of my friends? For having to spend all of my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell anyone because I might endanger them? Go ahead! Prepare me" I hiss bitterly remembering all that had happened after I had been called and excepted 'my destiny'. He just stares at me for a minute and I shake my head walking out of the room.

After all this I was just hoping for a fun night, going out to the club the brunette as school had mentioned. It was called the Bronze and when I enter and get myself a drink at the bar, I get to talking to the shy red-head from school and I give her the advice to seize the day before I excuse myself because I see the librarian from school up on the balcony. We share some comments and then he asks me to 'hone' my senses and see if there's a vampire among these kids tonight. I roll my eyes but do as he sais.

"There's one" I shrug. "Where…?" he asked confused. "Right there, talking to that girl" I shrug again. "You don't know…" the watcher sais tentatively. "Oh please! Look at his jacket. He's got the sleeves rolled up, and the shirt…! Deal with that outfit for a moment" I explain. "It's dated…" Giles responds questionably.

"It's carbon dated. Trust me, only someone living underground for ten years would think that was still the look" I sigh melo-dramatically before my eyes narrow… "Oh no…" I mutter as I see whom it is the vampire is talking to. It is the redhead and now she seems to be leaving with him. I make my way down from the balcony and go in search for her… but I just couldn't find them. I walk outside and one of her friends comes up to me and we get to talking. I ask him where the girl would go and after a bit of banter we eventually hurry way through the streets and we finally see them head into a cemetery.

* * *

I look around my room. Confused slightly but then I remember that I wasn't at the Manor. My father had been summoned to the 'dark lord's' side and naturally I had to come along since it wouldn't be too long before I had to get the black mark. I shake my head not wanting to think of that. I go and sit at the little window in my room and stare out letting the sun stoke my face. It was a beautiful day, one that I would again spent cooped up, confined to this small space. I close my eyes slightly. I better get to work, My father had given me a few assignments and books that he had ordered me to read plus the summer-work school had given. Father had made it perfectly clear that I was not to be beaten by that filthy mudblood next year and I had the pain of healing scars, cuts and bruises as a constant reminder. They could not be healed magically, so I had them under a cover-spell though and now sat behind the small desk in my room flipping through the pages making notes. The day soon came to an end and when the sun starts to set I rise to my feet stretching from the uncomfortable position I had been in and again I walk to the window. Father would be at a meeting tonight and I had just had enough of staying in my room. I glance around taking out my wand and undo the locks on the window and slip out to go for a walk.

I run my hands through my fine blonde hair as it now was allowed to just fall into my eyes, framing my face. I wince slightly as I hit a bump from where I'd hit the floor the other night. I sigh.. why couldn't I ever just do something right? I stare into the distance not paying attention to whatever was going on around me until I though I heard something behind me. I frown seeing some people head into… I don't even know what it was… some kind of field with nothing but big stones with names on them. They headed into some sort of small building. I frown as some blonde woman enters as well, soon followed by yet another muggle. I wonder what the hell could be going on in there? Yet another boy and girl walk in. I shake my head… these damn muggles. I huff cocking my head as three boys and a girl come rushing out. I narrow my eyes as one of them runs into my and we clash to the ground. I wince as the guy falls un top of me and aggravates my already bruised and broken ribs. When I look up my eyes meet a pair of familiar, bespectacled green ones and I quickly paint my familiar sneer on my lips as I narrow my eyes "Potter?" I snap pushing the raven-haired off of me scrambling to my feet. The expression on the other boys face seems just as surprised and we almost don't noticed that we are getting surrounded by what seemed to be.. vampires?

Potter rises to his feet as well as we glance around worriedly. Magic wouldn't work on vampires, or so we'd been told, so our wands would be of no use. They close in on us and grab all five of us by the arm dragging us with them. A redhead girl is being pinned down and one of the vampires is going for her neck. I myself struggle to get some male vampire of off me. Bloody Potter seems to find himself in the same predicament. A brunette guy however has already lost consciousness and some other has disappeared. Then a blonde girl shows up to kick the vampire of off the girl and he goes flying. I frown but focus on not getting bitten. The blonde now comes to our aid grabbing a branch with which she a nails a few of the vampire in the chest. They turn to dust and the others flee. I looked around me as the others move to the boy on the floor who has just started to come to. They talk about the one that had disappeared, or so I assumed.

There was nothing we could do though and soon we find ourselves in what seemed to be the library listening to some old guy talking about how the world came to be. Why was I even still here? I was going to get killed when I'd get back to the house. The raven-haired gave me a sideway glace every now and again but my expression remains the iron mask it always was. The girl then told us that she'd take care of it and then some bell sounded and they were gone.

I rise to my feet sighing deeply before heading out the door without saying a word. What do I care? I hear that infuriating boy mutter something of a thank you and an apology. I smirk. Wasn't that just so like him? I walk out into the sunshine when a hand grabs my arm. I spin around my harsh silver eyes on the boy before me. "What?" I hiss narrowing my eyes. The boy raised an eyebrow "What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?" he asked tilting his head. "None of your damn business Potter" I simply sneer yanking myself from his grasp moving from the building.. the other though isn't satisfied and follows me "Not this time Malfoy" he told me grabbing my arm again. I turn angrily "Just stay out of my way Potter, and don't ever touch me" I hiss.

I really hate physical contact and this was no different, besides, I didn't have time for this nonsense. I needed to get back home and quick before…

"Draco…" a strong male voice comes from behind me and I sigh turning slightly hanging my head in quiet submission. I knew I was in for it. "Mister Potter, always a pleasure.." my father nods as he now sees the other boy. I sigh. If the other only knew… his trip down here and getting 'caught' by my father might just end him for sure. I shake that off, why do I even care? I had my own shit to worry about. I spare the other a glance when my father lays his hand on my shoulder "Let's go Draco" he hissed "Your mother is worried sick about you."

I had to keep myself from laughing. Narcissa caring about me? Yeah right.. and I was sweet and oh so nice. I keep my head bowed though and nod "of course father" I say softly. I hate that I've been reduced to 'grovelling' once more before Potter, just as in second year when I was in Diagon Alley and ran into the 'golden' trio. I give the boy a sideway glance and I can just sense the confusion. It meant that I had done my job well. I had been able to convince everybody I was an arrogant, spoilt little rich kid, who got everything they wanted from their mommy or daddy. I apparently done it so well, that this tiny bit of submissiveness threw them. Like they really think I'd throwing some sort of temper tantrum demanding they give me whatever I desire.

Had they really never been paying attention? I suppose not and well... that was probably for the best… it might lead to questions I really did not want to answer. I silently follow in my father's footsteps… literally. I clench my teeth mentally preparing myself for the punishment that was sure to come. I groan inwardly, and it wasn't long before we reached our luxurious rental. My father just always had to have the best.. I sigh… this was just great. Like my father's demands hadn't exhausted me enough. Now I also had to get through this day without having gotten any sleep last night. Of course my father doesn't give a damn and as soon as we walk through the door I'm thrown against a wall, pinned down by my father.

"You are not to disobey me boy" he hissed and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He said this so often, it was as ifhe was a broken record. I keep my gaze lowered and take my punishment the way I always did, calm, expressionless and without a whimper....

**Okay guys.... how do you like this?**

***bites lip***

**should I continue this one? Or is it utter crap and should it be burned? **


End file.
